(KrisHan) Vanilla Milkshake!
by lln99
Summary: [Chap 2 updated!] Ketika Luhan si tukang telat menjadi partner kerja Yifan yang super disiplin. ThreeShot. AU!mangaka. Luhan. Kris (Wu Yifan). KrisHan. verySlight!KaiSoo. verySlight!ChanBaek. Slight!ChenMin.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanilla Milkshake  
><strong>

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: KrisHan. past!HunHan  
><strong>

**Rate: M for dirty talk  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, KrisHan dan member exo lainnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM dan EXO L. cerita beserta alur milik saya. Cerita ini cuma fiksi belaka cx.  
><strong>

**Warning: boyslove, yaoi, dirty talk, GS(for Xiumin & Yixing), gaje, typos. Don't Like Don't Read please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Xiumin PoV<em>

tut tut tit tut tit (anggap saja ini bunyi tombol yang ditekan -_-)

Cklek

Sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini keadaannya. Aroma soju langsung menyerang menusuk indera penciumanku. Kertas tersebar dimana mana, meja yang belum dibereskan dan masih dipenuhi peralatan menggambar, dan kotak _tteokbokki_ siap saji yang teronggok tidak berdaya di dekat kakiku. Dan jangan lupakan, dua sosok tubuh yang terlihat terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet berwarna merah maroon. Tunggu, hanya 2 orang? Kemana yang satu lagi?

Prang prang

Terdengar suara dari arah dapur.

"Kyungsoo sshi" sapaku pada pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang mencuci piring itu. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

"Yaa Xiu noona, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Kita kan sudah lama saling mengenal" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan piring di tempatnya.

"baiklah Kyung-ah, aku hanya menggodamu. Bagaimana semalam? Kalian tidak terlalu gila kan?"

"hahaha, apa maksudmu noona? Seperti biasa, Luhan hyung dan Baekki mabuk dan mengoceh tidak jelas setelah minum dua botol soju. Hanya itu, mungkin. Eh, err ditambah Luhan hyung yang menambah 2 botol soju lagi dan mengomel menyebut nama Donghae hyung"

"Donghae hyung?" gumamku perlahan

"Mereka terlalu lelah, dari tadi aku membangunkan mereka tapi lihat saja, mereka tetap begitu" Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan gumamanku ia menjelaskan sambil mendesah perlahan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku terdiam dan mengikutinya sambil menatap dengan tatapan "I feel you, dude"

_I got a boy meottchin, I got a boy chakka, I got a boy handsome boy nae mam daga joga_

Pemuda imut bersurai cokelat hazel itu mengambil handphonenya malas

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Hmm, aku baru bangun"

"..."

"Janji apa? MWOOO! Jam berapa ini? Mianhae Dobi-chagiya, aku lupa"

"..."

"Ne ne, maaf maaf. Kau bisa mengambil apapun dariku sebagai permintaan maaf. Hentikan rengekanmu, menjijikkan"

"..."

"Ya ya ya, aku menyayangimu. Sekarang bisakah kau tutup telponnya? Jemput aku 30 menit lagi di apartemen ku"

Pip

Namja imut itu melempar handphonenya, langsung bangkit tergesa gesa, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak menyadari tatapan heran dariku dan Kyungsoo. Setelah terdengar kecipak air, dia keluar dan menyambar handuk di dekat pintu. Lalu memungut handphone yang tadi dibuangnya, "Sial, sudah jam 10 rupanya" gumamnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke arah kami berdua.

"Yakk, Kyung-ah,kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Hari ini aku ada janji penting" tanyanya dengan nada menyalahkan

"Kencan dengan Chanyeol eh? Jangan salahkan aku ppabo, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, kau saja yang tidak bangun bangun". Namja bermata bulat di sebelahku ini menjawab dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aishh, aku sudah telat 1 jam. Dia akan menelanku bulat bulat ketika melihatku nanti. Matilah aku" gerutu namja itu -Baekhyun- sambil membolak balikkan bantal dan menelusup sela sela sofa, entah ia mencari apa.

"Jangan khawatir begitu baekki, dia menyayangimu. Paling-paling besok kau hanya akan tidak bisa berjalan seharian". Mendengar ucapan kyungsoo, wajah Baekhyun langsung serupa dengan warna bantal yang ia pegang. Pink tua. Dengan segera ia melemparkan bantal itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Shut up your mouth babysoo, now help me to find my lovely wallet, i can't go without it"

Aku terkikik perlahan melihat kedua asisten adikku ini. Kyungsoo terlihat menolong baekhyun mencari dompetnya setelah terlebih dahulu melemparkan boneka bambi di atas lemari kepada Baekhyun.

"Yakk, Xiu noona. Apakah kau hanya akan berdiri memantau disana sambil cekikikan seperti orang gila?" Suara cempreng Baekhyun, menyadarkanku untuk ikut membantunya.

Prang Cklang Bruk Brak Duagh

Suara ini memenuhi ruang tamu. Jangan remehkan kekuatan si kecil Baekhyun ketika ia sedang terburu-buru. Hasilnya ruang tamu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah terlihat seperti kapal pecah di dalam kapal pecah (?).

"Ah shit, where is da f*cking wallet?" ia menggerutu perlahan. Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. Seolah memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran, kami serentak melihat sosok yang berbaring tenang tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang kami buat.

"Hyung, bangun. Dimana kau melihat dompet Baekki?" Kyungsoo mengguncang badan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak bergeming. Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo dari sisi Luhan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh Luhan yang terbalut t-shirt putih dan celana sebatas lutut –mencari di tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan sebuah dompet. Baekhyun meraba dari dada, perut, sampai ke bokong Luhan. Ia tahu Hyungnya yang satu ini selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan menyembunyikan barang milik orang lain. Baekhyun masih meraba setiap saku di belakang celana Luhan, ketika Luhan tiba tiba saja mendesah erotis.

"Nnnghhh~ Ashhhh~"

Baekhyun yang sudah menemukan dompetnya langsung terlonjak menjauhi tubuh Luhan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Luhan yang masih terlelap dari tidurnya hanya berbalik dan kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ppabo Hyung/Ppabo dongsaeng"

Luluna99 ©

.

Aku membereskan kamar ini sendirian. 20 menit yang lalu kyungsoo meminta maaf padaku karena harus pergi menemui seseorang. Tanpa berbicara pun aku tahu dia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Well, setelah lembur 3 malam berturut – turut ditemani kertas, tinta serta kejaran deadline plus ocehan Luhan, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu memanjakan diri dalam pelukan kekasih masing – masing? Aku menatap sesosok tubuh yang masih berbaring dengan damainya. Tapi, hal tadi tidak berlaku untuk adik kesayanganku ini. Setelah lembur, menyerahkan pada editor dan berpesta, Ia akan berhibernasi seharian penuh. Hanya akan bangun untuk makan. Itupun kalau ia ingat. Mandi? Jangan harap.

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung dengan anggun di atas TV, Luhan meletakkannya disana agar ia bisa tahu waktu dan tidak terlarut ketika menonton TV, tapi sepertinya sia sia saja. Ia tetap menunda mengerjakan manga-nya dan melanjutkan menonton TV. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.53. Okay, 7 menit lagi aku akan membangunkan Putri –bukan, Pangeran tidur ini. Walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih terlihat seperti Princess Aurora yang tertidur menunggu ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau adikku ini seorang penulis manga? Well, dia penulis yang cukup produktif, di usianya yang sekarang 25 tahun dia telah menulis 4 seri komik detektif –yang menjadi best seller dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Serta 4 komik lepas dengan genre misteri dan romance, dan beberapa komik dengan rating –ehem, M untuk pembaca dewasa. Cho Luhan, nama lengkapnya, memakai nama "Xiao Lu" sebagai nama penanya. Adik kesayanganku ini menamatkan kuliahnya di Oxford University dengan major Management of Bussiness. Yahh, tidak bermaksud sombong, orang tua kami memiliki perusahaan yang bisa dibilang besar dengan cakupan wilayah Jepang, Cina dan Korea, yang bergerak di bidang pembiayaan.

Lalu, kenapa lulusan Oxford University ada disini, teronggok di antara kertas kertas yang berserakan dan bukan di belakang meja kantor? Aku mengusak rambutnya perlahan. Tentu ia tak akan bangun semudah ini. Sungguh manja dan berhati keras, sifat ini menurun dari Daddy. Aku yakin. Kami 3 bersaudara, Luhan adalah putra bungsu, dan Daddy memperlakukannya bak pangeran. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu, 4 tahun lalu, setelah lulus dari Oxford, Luhan langsung bekerja sebagai manajer pemasaran di kantor induk kami di Jepang. Dalam waktu 6 bulan saja, dia sudah dapat meningkatkan income perusahaan kami. Anak ini memang jenius, lihat saja pada usia 21 dia lulus dari Oxford, dan setengah tahun kemudian sudah diberi kepercayaan sebagai Presiden Direktur oleh ayah dan dewan direksi. Daddy sangat senang karena dapat pensiun lebih dini dan dapat berlovey dovey sepuasnya dengan mommy. -.-

Semua baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian kekasihnya –Oh Sehun. Meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis. Luhan hancur,seandainya aku dan Yixing eonni, serta mommy dan daddy tidak ada, dia sudah akan terjun dari Tokyo Tower. Sehun adalah kekasih sekaligus partner kerjanya. Sehingga, pasca meninggalnya Sehun, ia tak pernah masuk kantor dan meminta mengundurkan diri. Daddy tentu saja sangat marah dan menampar Luhan, memaki Luhan, mengancam Luhan dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Tapi sekeras apapun tamparan daddy, setajam apapun perkataannya, Luhan dengan wajah datar mengatakan ia tak keberatan jika ia dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga, asalkan ia tak memegang kendali atas perusahaannya lagi. Mommy yang tidak tahan melihat pangerannya membujuk daddy. Dan akhirnya daddy melunak, daddy kembali menjabat menjadi Presiden Direktur dan membiarkan Luhan bebas menjalani hidupnya, dengan syarat ia harus kembali mengurus perusahaan lagi setelah ia sudah mampu melupakan Sehun. Luhan mengiyakan. Tentu saja hubungan daddy dan Luhan kembali membaik. Apa yang dapat mengalahkan hubungan seorang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya? Oh iya, Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja, dan daddy tidak peduli hal itu. Walaupun keras kepala, daddy sangat mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya.

3 bulan, Luhan masih tidak dapat keluar dari kungkungan kesedihannya. Sehingga, aku yang pada saat itu diberikan mandat oleh ayah untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Korea mengajak Luhan turut serta. Luhan menurut, ingin memulai hidup baru, berusaha mengembalikan semangat hidupnya sendiri. Dengan semangat dia berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi penulis manga di Korea nanti, memang sejak Junior High School, ia telah ikut club manga. Dengan mata berbinar ia berceloteh tentang imajinasinya, semua yang ingin ia lakukan di Korea nanti. Dan sekarang, lihat saja 2,5 tahun setelah kepindahan kami ke Korea, ia sudah sukses dengan manga-nya. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah dapat tersenyum dan ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Pukul 12.00, saatnya pangeran ini bangun. Ah, lebih baik kusiapkan teh hangat untuknya.

Sekembalinya aku ke ruang tamu, tak kudapati sosok tubuhnya di atas karpet. yang terdengar adalah suara seseorang yang mengerang dari kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Luhan dengan rambut acak-acakan datang menghampiriku.

"Noona, aku pusing" ucapnya sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal

"Jangan tidur lagi, bangunlah dan minum teh ini. Secangkir teh akan membuat perutmu berhenti bergolak setelah semalaman terpaksa mencerna 4 botol soju sambil meracau mengomel pada Baekhyun" ucapku setengah menyindir. Dia bangun dan mengambil teh dari tanganku, menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ahh, teh buatan Xiu noona memang teh terenak di dunia. Perutku sudah merasa baikan sekarang" sambil bersandar di sofa, ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati teguk demi teguk _ginger tea_ hangat buatanku.

"Hey Lu"

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau begini terus kau akan menjadi perjaka tua tanpa cinta di hidupnya" ujarku dengan nada prihatin

"Lalu, apakah aku harus pergi ke bar dan menjajakan tubuhku agar aku tidak perjaka lagi?"

Pletakk

"Awww, appoo~" Luhan mengelus elus jidatnya yang terkena salam dari tanganku.

"Hei hei, bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu, maksud noona aku harus membuat diriku tidak perjaka dengan melakukan itu bersama seorang yeoja? Tenang saja noona, aku pernah melakukannya dengan Hyuna, hanya saja aku sepertinya bukan yang pertama memasukinya" ujarnya sambil mendesah kecewa

Pletakk

Satu kali lagi, tanganku menyapa jidat mulusnya. "Hell-o~ Cho Luhan bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal hal seperti itu di hadapan noona-mu ini? Itu sungguh tidak sopan"

Sambil mengusap jidatnya ia mendengus, "Siapa yang memulainya? Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan noona" omelnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hhhh, maksud noona, setidaknya kau harus bersosialisasi. Jangan mengurung diri di apartemen ini terus. Pergilah dan temui cinta sejatimu"

"Hmm"

"Lihatlah kamarmu, setelah deadline pasti akan selalu seperti kapal pecah. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membersihkan tempat ini"

"Kan ada kau, Xiu noona. Bbuing bbuing"

Pletakk

"Aegyo-mu tak mempan padaku Lulu. Dan aku bukan maid-mu!"

"Yah, kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal mempekerjakan seorang maid. And problem solved"

"Hhhh, pendamping hidup bukan hanya seseorang yang membersihkan tempat tinggalmu Lulu sayang, dia juga dapat memberimu kesegaran setelah kau bekerja keras 3 hari 3 malam seperti ini" Ujarku sambil membelai surainya lembut. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau harus berubah Lu, buka hatimu. Yeoja mana yang akan menolak pada seorang Cho Luhan?"

Luhan menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan seorang namja nun?" kerlingnya nakal

Aku sudah tau ia akan menyergah seperti ini, dasar rusa nakal. "Namja mana yang mampu mengabaikan godaan dari seorang Cho Luhan? Seorang uke pun akan menjadi seme ketika melihat wajah cantikmu"

Luhan cemberut, aku tau, dia pasti sedang mengomel di dalam hati. Berkata "I'm Manly! Manly! Sambil tertawa kecil aku lanjut membujuknya.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon daddy dan menyuruhnya mengirim Lamborghini-mu kemari? Bukankah kau dulu sangat suka berjalan-jalan dengannya? Pakailah, pasti gadis-gadis akan langsung berpaling padamu"

"Ya ya ya, yeoja seperti Chorong akan langsung mengerubungiku dan langsung pergi ketika aku bercanda Daddy bangkrut. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan surprise dan akan melamarnya saat itu" ujarnya dengan wajah kecut. Aku tak menyerah.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu. Kalau begitu, pergilah berjalan-jalan ke mall dengan outfit yang keren jangan seperti biasa –dengan kaos lusuh dan jeans belelmu- noona akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu. Kau tahu? Dengan itu namja ataupun yeoja pasti sangat tertarik padamu"

"Dan aku akan berakhir dengan yeoja seperti Eunji dan namja seperti Myungsoo. Dengan dinginnya mereka bermain di belakangku. Aku tak suka itu noona. Aku lebih suka diam di apartemenku yang nyaman ini" ujarnya cuek sambil kembali menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Aissh, kau ini. Paling tidak kau pergi berlibur ke Hawaai atau berkunjung menemui Yixing eonnie di Beijing. Dia pasti akan sangat senang menerima kehadiranmu. Dan setidaknya kau tidak akan diam mengurung dirimu disini"

"Dan mati muda dalam kecelakaan pesawat seperti Sehunnie? Tidak noona, dia bahkan belum menepati janjinya padaku" ujar Luhan dengan nada pahit. Menyesap tehnya, lalu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

Hhh, adikku ini memang berkali-kali mengalami pengalaman cinta yang pahit. Yeoja ataupun namja, sama saja menurutnya. Dia seorang biseksual, tentu saja. Mengencani orang yang dianggapnya mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan yang terakhir, Oh Sehun. Yang telah berjanji akan menikahi Luhan sepulangnya dari Beijing. Sayang sekali, pesawat Jepang-Beijing itu jatuh dan mengandaskan hati Luhan ke dasar laut.

_Xiumin Pov END_

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Author PoV_

"Luhan! Antarkan ini ke meja nomor 9"

Luhan mengambil nampan dari tangan Xiumin dengan malas.

"Hei Lu, Senyum yang manis! Kalau tidak gajimu akan kupotong!"

"Yak noona! Kau tidak menggajiku! Kau bahkan memaksaku bekerja disini!"

"Hei hei jangan berteriak, akan kuadukan kepada eomma dan kau akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga? Bagaimana hmm?"

"Dasar licik!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ayolah, ia semakin terlihat seperti yeoja, ditambah dengan apron berwarna pastel yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Setelah ini kau boleh istirahat, take your seat and order anything you want"

"Jinjjayo noona? Huwaaah" mata Luhan membulat senang.

"Tapi dengan syarat, don't take your apron off"

"Mwo? Aish, kau benar-benar asdfghjkl noona"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Xiumin bertanya dengan tampang polos

"Lupakan" Luhan segera mengantarkan pesanan sambil merengut. Xiumin yang melihat itu berteriak "Smile BabyLu or spent a day full here!" dengan terpaksa yeo –eh, namja manis itu tersenyum manis.

"Minnie, tidak apa-apakah menyuruh Luhan bekerja seperti itu?" Nyonya Kim –mertua Xiumin atau Cho Min Seok, oh sekarang sudah Kim Min Seok setelah ia menikah dengan Kim Jong Dae

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, biarkan saja anak manja itu. Daripada dia membusuk di kamar apartemennya, lebih baik ia disini. Siapa tau ia menemukan cinta sejatinya" Xiumin menjawab sambil cekikikan

Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku menantunya -_-

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Luhan PoV_

Hhhh, harusnya hari ini aku masih berada di atas ranjang empukku yang nyaman. Bergelung dalam selimut. Xiumin noona sangat tidak manusiawi menyeretku kesini, dengan ancaman kekanakan –mengadu pada eomma. Terdengar menggelikan memang, tapi ancaman Xiumin noona bukan ancaman kosong, sudah 2 kali ia mengadukanku pada eomma dan 2 kali itu aku terpaksa menjalani hukuman yang diberikan eomma. Kartu kreditku di blokir dan semua harta bendaku disita. Untuk kedisiplinan katanya. Walaupun itu semua memang hasil dari kerja kerasku, tapi yahh eomma lebih keras dari appa ketika aku tidak menuruti semua permintaaanya.

Dan sekarang, disini aku duduk di sisi barat Café, menghadapi Vanilla Milk Shake dan Strawberry cake-ku. Setelah 2 jam bekerja (paksa) sebagai pelayan di café ini –Minnie's Resto and Café- yang dikelola Xiu noona dan mertuanya. Yap, setelah pernikahannya, perusahaan kami di Korea melakukan merger dengan Perusahaan milik keluarga Kim Jong Dae. Lalu, Xiu noona menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada Jongdae dan membangun café ini bersama mertuanya.

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mulai mengayunkan sendokku pada kue manis berlapis krim vanilla di depanku. Eumm.

_Luhan PoV END_

_Author PoV_

Tanpa Luhan sadari, jauh di seberang mejanya ada seorang namja yang memperhatikannya. Namja dengan wajah stoic tersebut terlihat menatapnya dengan seksama, sambil sesekali menatap jam tangan hitamnya dan menghela napas.

"Tuan, apakah anda akan memesan sekarang?" seorang waitress bernametag Bang Minah menghampirinya.

Namja itu menghela napas, merasa terganggu. "Bawakan aku secangkir coffee latte, pesanan selanjutnya nanti setelah temanku datang". Setelah waitress itu pergi, ia kembali menatap ke arah sosok manis yang sedang memakan sesuatu tadi. Namun meja itu kosong, hanya ada piring dan gelas disana. Ia melayangkan mata ke seluruh penjuru restoran, sosok itu tetap tidak terlihat. Ia kembali menghela napas.

.

"Yakk Xiu noona, cake ku bahkan masih tersisa setengah dan kau sudah menyuruhku bekerja kembali? Apa-apan kau. Tidak manusiawi".

Xiumin hanya terkikik pelan mendengar omelan Luhan. "Hei hei, kalau kau marah karena milk shake mu tumpah, nanti aku ganti"

_Flashback 5 menit lalu_

Luhan menyantap cakenya dengan lahap, namun seketika ia merasa gumpalan roti dari cakenya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dengan segera ia meminum milkshakenya. Saat itu, xiumin di belakang menepuk punggung Luhan, sontak hal itu membuat Luhan menumpahkan milkshakenya ke bajunya sendiri. Xiumin saat itu malah tertawa cekikikan dan menyuruh Luhan bekerja kembali, karena waitress yang lain sedang sibuk dan pesanan telah menumpuk. Luhan yang kesal lalu memakan sesendok cakenya dengan asal dan menuju ke arah dapur dan membersihkan lehernya yang terkena tumpahan milkshake.

_Flashback off_

"Aku benci padamu noona"

"Nado saranghae Luhannie, antarkan ini ke tuan pirang di meja 12. Cepatlah, dia terlihat seperti naga yang siap memangsa seekor rusa" Xiumin tertawa dengan ocehannya sendiri. Luhan hanya memandang noonanya dengan tatapan -_-

.

_Yifan PoV_

Aish, sungguh. Apakah di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang tepat waktu selain diriku? Mangaka sialan itu –kenapa dia belum datang? Sudah 10 menit lewat dari jadwal seharusnya. Aku bosan, mana pesananku? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu- ahh- sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan umpatanku. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku melihat angel –ah sosok manis yang sejak tadi kutatap, membawakan pesananku. O-oh, dia semakin mendekat. Neomu yeppeo. Tunggu, dadanya rata, dia memakai celana. Dia namja atau yeoja? Aku masih menatapnya, ku lihat dia semakin mendekat, terlihat ada sisa krim melekat manis di ujung bibir plumpnya. Lehernya, putih bersih, eh? Ada cairan putih di lehernya, meleleh turun dan membekas di kerah polo shirt hitamnya. Ia menunduk meletakkan coffee latte di hadapanku. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengeluarkan suara sexy-ku.

"Agasshi, kenapa lehermu basah?" tidak menyadari betapa tidak sopannya pertanyaan ini untuk seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Ia terlihat kaget

"umm, oh ini. Aku menjatuhkan milkshake ku tad- MWO? AGASSHI? Aku namja tuan. N-A-M-J-A!" tegasnya sambil menggebrak meja dengan mata melotot. Manis. Haha. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan wajah secantik kau adalah seorang namja". Ia terlihat hendak meledak ketika seorang yeoja berpipi bulat menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan atas ketidak-sopanan waitress –ups, waiter kami tuan, silahkan nikmati minumannya" Yeoja itu pergi sambil menarik yeoja –eh, namja bermata rusa itu. Bahkan bossnya sendiri sampai salah berbicara. Aku mengangguk, melihat si cantik itu ditarik bossnya.

Haha. Namja? Yeppeuda. Mengingat wajah manisnya yang dilekati krim dan lehernya dibasahi milkshake itu membuatku menyesal, seharusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Harusnya lidahku ada di ujung bibir itu, membersihkan krim yang menempel sekalian menyesap bibir plumpnya itu sampai membengkak. Lalu,matanya yang indah itu, akan menatap sayu, memohon sentuhan dari bibirku lagi. Namun aku tak akan mengabulkannya, akan kubawa bibir plumpnya untuk menghisap, menjilat dan mengulum juniorku. Aku yakin bibir lembut itu akan memanjakan juniorku yang rasanya mulai menegang ini. Walaupun sepertinya adik kecilku tak akan muat sepenuhnya di mulut kecilnya. Lalu, aku akan melumurinya dengan cum-ku di wajahnya, sampai wajah dan lehernya basah berlumuran cairan putih. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menyesap leher putih susunya itu, sampai bibirnya yang telah membengkak mendesahkan namaku, meminta lebih. Lalu setelah itu-

"Yifan-sshi?"

Setelah itu aku-

"Yifan-sshi?"

Aku akan me-

"Yifan-sshi?" sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahku

Me- apa tadi? Shit, orang ini mengganggu bayangan indahku

"Yifan-sshi? Apakah kau mendengarku?"

"Shut up your f*cking mouth and take a seat. Kau terlambat 20 menit Amber-sshi—"

_Yifan Pov END_

_Author Pov_

Yah, kalau kau ada di dekat meja Yifan dan Amber sekarang. Kau akan mendengar omelan kasar dan melihat deathglare dari namja berwajah stoic itu terhadap yeoja setengah namja/? di hadapannya. Sementara Amber merutuk dalam hati, ia hanya terlambat 20 menit tapi omelan editor di hadapannya ini seperti ia telah menunda deadlinenya selama sebulan. How pity you are ._.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_5 pm. Minnie Café and Resto_

Café baru saja tutup, para waiters mulai meninggalkan café dan berpamitan pada nyonya kim. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan, xiumin menahannya dengan vanilla milkshake yang ia janjikan tadi. Sambil melihat pemandangan kota di waktu senja, xiumin perlahan mulai menginterogasi dongsaengnya.

"Tell me what happen between you and donghae oppa"

Uhuks. "Nothing happen eonnie, why do you think that something should be happen with me and donghae hyung?"

Pletak. "Don't call me eonnie, your aegyo have no use for me"

Luhan meruncingkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan tanpa ekspresi dari noonanya. Ia menghela napas perlahan.

"Donghae hyung akan menikah 2 minggu lagi, mangaku yang kemarin adalah project terakhirku dengannya. Ia akan berhenti bekerja dan diganti orang lain"

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Siapa yeoja beruntung yang mendapatkan donghae oppa?"

"Tsk tsk, dia namja noona. Seseorang bernama Lee Hyuk-jae yang beruntung mendapatkan donghae hyung"

"Lee Hyuk jae? Dia sunbae noona di universitas dulu. Sabar ya Lu~ Noona tau kau pasti patah hati, tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera dapat penggantinya"

"Hmm? Apa maksud noona? -_- Pasti Kyungsoo menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting kepadamu. Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi sebatas dongsaeng kepada hyung. Ditambah lagi dia adalah editor yang sudah menemaniku selama setahun terakhir ini dengan sabar. Editor-editorku sebelumnya pasti berganti tiap 3 bulan sekali. Tidak ada yang sesabar Donghae hyung dalam menghadapi keterlambatanku"

-_- "Jadi kau tidak ada perasaan sama sekali pada Donghae?"

"Tidak ada" Jawab Luhan dengan pasti

"…"

"…"

Xiumin yang sudah bahagia mendengar bahwa Luhan telah mulai membuka hatinya kepada seseorang kini kembali kecewa. Tuhan, apakah adikku akan single selamanya? Batinnya dengan hati miris.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Yifan's side_

Cklek

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Yifan hyung"

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan anchovy ini disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi datar –atau bisa disebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Sedang pesta perpisahan hyung, 2 minggu lagi kan Hyukkie hyung akan menikah. Jadi kita akan melakukan pesta para lajang" jawab kai dengan senyum bangga.

Pletakk

Yifan menjitak jidat Kai dengan keras. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kita hmm? Lalu kenapa kalian merayakannya disini –dengan menonton video yadong berdua? Sungguh sulit dipercaya" Yifan melirik LCD TV 41 inchinya yang sedang menampilkan adegan pemanasan. Shit, batinnya. Ia kembali mengingat namja cantik di café tadi. Mata rusanya yang berbinar, hidung kecilnya, bibir plumpnya yang merah muda dengan krim vanilla di sudutnya, dan leher putih susu yang dibasahi vanilla milkshake. Tanpa ia sadari miliknya mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

Eunhyuk yang tadi akan memprotes perkataan Yifan diam ketika menyadari sesuatu mulai menggembung di bagian tengah celana Yifan.

"Hahaha" Ia tertawa terbahak

Yifan yang merasa (lagi-lagi) terganggu di tengah lamunannya bersama si angel, melemparkan death glare pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau masalahmu Yifan, jangan marahi Kai hanya karena nafsumu tidak terpuaskan. Selesaikan di kamar mandi dan bergabunglah di pesta kami" Eunhyuk melempar pandangan mengejek pada Yifan.

"SH*T!" Yifan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan suara keras. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Kai tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

"Siapa si cantik itu Yifan?" Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah Yifan mengganti DVD yadong ditonton Kai dan Eunhyuk tadi menjadi DVD film action.

Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan bertanya balik padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan untuk menikah? Kupikir kau dan donghae akan tetap tinggal bersama tanpa menikah sampai setidaknya salah satu dari kalian mati"

"How rude~" Eunhyuk menggumam sambil melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Yifan.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Hari ini Luhan harus mengunjungi kantor editornya, untuk mendapatkan kepastian (?) nasib selanjutnya dan sekaligus berpisah dengan Donghae. Dengan t-shirt hitam, celana denim dan jaket putihnya ia melangkah pasti menuju meja Donghae.

"Luhan-ah, kau datang, maaf aku tak bisa ikut minum-minum kemarin malam, aku harus menemui orang tua Hyukkie" Donghae yang melihat Luhan langsuung merangkulnya. Luhan tersenyum manis

"Nan gwenchana hyung, aku kesini untuk menanyakan editorku yang baru"

"Oh, mengenai itu~"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

"_Jam 9 am di Minnie's Café and Resto. Jangan terlambat Lu, editormu kali ini benci dengan keterlambatan_"

Kata-kata Donghae terus terngiang di benak Luhan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari sambil memakai jaketnya, menutupi piyama baby blue-nya yang bercorak rusa. _F*ck f*ck f*ck, _ia terus menggerutu, kenapa ia harus menonton Bambi sampai lewat tengah malam semalam? DVD hadiah dari Sehunnie-nya, entah mengapa ia merasa punya urgensi sehingga ia menontonnya sampai lewat tengah malam.

Entah keberapa kali ia meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Salahkan alarmnya yang tak berhasil membangunkannya, salahkan matahari yang terlalu cepat terbit, salahkan air dingin yang tak mampu membuatnya membuka mata penuh. Oh hey, ia bahkan tidak sempat mandi pagi, hanya cuci muka, mengganti celana piyamanya dengan jeans, dan langsung keluar sambil mengenakan jaket.

_Kleneng_

Lonceng diatas pintu café berbunyi ketika Luhan membuka pintunya, ia celingukan mencari sosok Donghae. Ia menatap sosok Xiumin yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dengan tatapan bertanya, Xiumin menunjuk ke pojok café, mengabaikan Xiumin yang menggerakkan tangannya di lehernya dengan gesture "Mati kau, Lu"

Terlihat sosok Donghae melambaikan tangan padanya, terlihat agak khawatir. Sementara, terlihat sosok punggung tegas dengan rambut blonde membelakanginya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Luhan imnida. Sorry for being late, I'-"

"Just sit down, Luhan agasshi"

Luhan yang tengah membungkuk, langsung berdiri tegak mendengar sapaan tidak ramah dari namja bersuara err sexy itu. Matanya memicing melihat namja blonde itu, sepertinya ia terlihat familiar-uhm. Luhan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Matanya terus memperhatikan namja blonde itu tanpa berkedip. Sementara namja blonde itu terus menyesap coffee lattenya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan Luhan padanya. Donghae menatap keduanya heran.

"Heum, baiklah Luhan, ini editor baru-"

"OH MY GOD! JADI KAU EDITOR BARUKU?!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>My Curhatan? :** udah bisa nebak kan siapa editor barunya Luhan? ._. tolong dimaklumi kalau ada salah kata atau salah istilah tentang dunia per-manga-annya, saya suka manga tapi ngga ngerti buatnya/? XD

Jadi tolong dinyambung-nyambungin aja. XD

Ini udah ditulis sekitar 6 bulanan yang lalu, jadi maaf kalo rada gaje -_-Rencananya ini bakal jadi threeshot, itupun kalau ada yang minat XD

Sekian, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanilla Milkshake  
><strong>

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: KrisHan. past!HunHan  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, KrisHan dan member exo lainnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM dan EXO L. cerita beserta alur milik saya. Cerita ini cuma fiksi belaka cx.  
><strong>

**Warning: boyslove, typos, ngebosenin. Don't Like Don't Read please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah! Aku ingat! Kau namja br*ngsek yang memanggilku dengan sebutan agassi kemarin lusa kan?" Ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh teriakan histeris Luhan.<p>

"Kau Lamban, agassi"

"Yakk! Aku namja, namja!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau lamban? Seharusnya namja tidak terlambat sampai 20 menit begini, Luhan-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Memoleskan make-up? Memakai eyeliner? Atau berendam di air susu?"

"Aku hanya terlambat bangun!"

"Tetap saja… Namja mana yang memakai piyama pink bermotif rusa?"

Secara spontan, Luhan langsung merapatkan jaketnya untuk menutupi piyamanya yang terekspose.

"Err- ini piyama favoriteku, apa hubungannya namja dengan warna? Aku namja 100%! Akan kutunjukkan kalau kau tak percaya!"

Yifan memamerkan smirknya.

"Ahem, bisakah kita mulai?" Donghae berdeham memecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Lu, mulai hari ini editormu adalah Yifan. Yifan, ini partner kerjamu yang baru, Luhan. Disini aku hanya sebagai mediator saja, project selanjutnya langsung kalian urus sendiri. "

_Skip Time _'-'V

"Kau harus waspada dengan Yifan, Lu" kata Donghae ketika Yifan sedang menerima telpon ke sudut lain café.

"Dia benar-benar membenci keterlambatan, apapun alasannya. Dia tak segan-segan mempermalukan orang yang terlambat pada pertemuan dengannya. Ya, contohnya yang kau alami tadi"

"Hah? Naneun eotthokae hyuuuung~? Berarti aku akan dipermalukan setiap aku bertemu dengannya? Oh noo!"

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang kebingungan, ia mengusak rambut Luhan perlahan. "Kau harus berusaha untuk tidak terlambat Lu. Gampang kan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, orang-orang tidak pernah tahu susahnya ia untuk tidak terlambat. Donghae yang gemas melihat Luhan langsung mencubit hidung Luhan. "Hei, mana ke-manly-an-mu Hmm?" Luhan menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan Donghae. Donghae tergelak melihat tingkah Luhan.

Sementara Yifan yang sudah selesai menelpon dari tadi, menatap dari jauh kedua insan tersebut. "Terlalu dekat, Tsk. Pantas Eunhyuk terburu-buru mengajak Donghae menikah"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

"Jadi, untuk project selanjutnya, silahkan tunggu konfirmasi dariku Luhan-ssi" Ujar Yifan setelah Donghae meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dan sebelum menutup pertemuan kita hari ini, aku ingin menekankan padamu, Luhan-ssi. Aku-tidak-suka-keterlambatan-Mengerti?"

Glek, Luhan menelan ludahnya. Editornya benar-benar mengerikan "Arasseo Yifan-ssi"

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya Luhan-ssi" Yifan meninggalkan kursinya.

Hhhh~ Luhan menghela napas. Sepertinya setiap pertemuan dengan Yifan akan terasa sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaat panjang. Ia meregangkan otot bahu dan pinggulnya. Membereskan meja, membawa ke bagian belakang café. Sekalian ke toilet. Ia sedang mencuci tangan ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan deru napas hangat seseorang di lehernya.

"Aromamu benar-benar menggoda untuk seorang yang belum mandi, Luhan-ssi" Yifan menghirup aroma Luhan tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Luhan langsung mematung. Sampai Yifan melangkah keluar toilet, ia masih mematung. 5 detik kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat tidak manly dari toilet tersebut.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_1__st__ Meeting, 9. 20 am. Minnie's Café and Resto_

Terlambat. 20 menit. Mati Kau Luhan! Luhan kembali mengutuk dirinya di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki yang sesekali ditabraknya. Memasuki café, Yifan menyambutnya dengan deathglare dan wajah masam. Ia sama sekali tak mau menatap wajah Luhan. Tidak ada diskusi hari itu. Yifan hanya menyampaikan memo dengan tulisan acak-acakan. Dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan.

"_Tankoubon. Shounen-ai. Tomorrow. _"

Luhan yang menerima memo yang terlipat tersebut langsung memasang wajah cengo. 5 detik kemudian, ia langsung memasang wajah geram dan menelpon Yifan.

"WTF Yifan Wu! Mangaka mana yang bisa mengerjakan manga dalam satu malam?"

"SHUT UP YOUR F*CKING MOUTH, LITTLE SH*T. WHO THE HELL ARE SAYING YOU SHOULD FINISH YOUR MANGA IN ONE NIGHT?! CUCI MUKAMU DAN BACA MEMO ITU BAIK BAIK!"

beep.

Mati. Luhan yang awalnya ingin mengamuk menjadi agak ciut mendengar makian Yifan. Ia membuka lipatan memo tersebut. "_Tankoubon. Shounen-ai. Tomorrow. 1pm. Meet for Discussion_"

"AAA " Luhan menutup mukanya malu.

_2__nd__ Meeting, 1. 23 pm. Minnie's Café and Resto_

Kleneng. Luhan memasuki café dengan terengah-engah. Café ramai, ya, ini memang jam makan siang. Tapi tak terlihat sosok punggung lebar Yifan. Di tengah kebingungan Luhan mencari Yifan, Xiumin menghampirinya, menepuk punggungnya dan memberi memo. Lagi?

"Ia sudah pergi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, memintaku menyampaikan memo ini padamu. Sepertinya ia kesal"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Luhan membuka lipatan memo itu dan membacanya.

"3 pm. Tomorrow"

_3__rd__ Meeting, 3. 30 pm. Minnie's Café and Resto_

Yifan menghela napas. Padahal moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Ia bahkan rela menunggu lebih dari 15 menit –batas toleransinya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Rusa kecil itu tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanduknya. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Beranjak pergi dari kursinya dan membayar bill-nya.

Xiumin yang melihat Yifan meninggalkan café menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin, Luhan sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka bambinya di atas king-size-bed-nya.

_11 am. Publisher Agency. _

Luhan keluar dengan muka masam. Ia tahu ini salahnya, ya. Ia mendapat teguran. Editornya melapor, Luhan belum ada progress sedikitpun dengan projectnya. Ia menghampiri Yifan di mejanya.

"Yifan-ssi, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi" Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Yifan.

Yifan cengo, bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya kaos V-neck Luhan mengekspose dada mulusnya ketika ia membungkuk. Glek. Ia menelan ludah.

"Berdiri Luhan-ssi, kau ingat kata-kataku kan? Aku tidak menerima keterlambatan. Janji bertemu saja kau terlambat, apalagi mengumpulkan naskah? Aku tahu, kau sudah 2,5 tahun di publisher ini. Lebih lama dariku. Tidak bisakah kau mengubah kebiasaan terlambatmu itu? Pantas saja Donghae hyung terlihat bahagia ketika ia sudah tidak jadi editormu lagi"

Yaah, Donghae memang bahagia. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika ia akan menikah dengan pujaan hati? Yifan berbohong, memang. Ia ingin tahu reaksi rusa kecil di hadapannya ini. Sekali-kali ia memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Aku bisa saja berhenti menjadi editormu, aku tidak ingin seperti Donghae hyung yang stuck di satu posisi. Aku baru tahu, ternyata itu akibat dari mangaka-nya yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak, Donghae hyung adalah senior yang paling kuhormati. Aku akan mengikuti apapun perintahnya". Yifan menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya.

_Yifan PoV_

Tangannya berhenti memainkan ujung jaketnya. Matanya membulat, menatapku tidak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka, mencerminkan keterkejutannya mendengarkan ucapanku. Matanya –oh, tolong katakan aku hanya berimajinasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca? Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"O-oh. . . Jadi selama ini aku menghambat kerja Donghae hyung? M-maafkan aku, setelah project ini aku akan keluar dari Publisher ini. Dan kau akan berhenti menjadi editorku. Tapi sebelumnya, kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar saja" Ucapnya lirih dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia terlihat mengusap air matanya. What the- Dia menangis?

Tiba-tiba ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jadi mohon bantuannya Yifan-ssi. Aku menunggu jadwal meeting selanjutnya darimu. Terimakasih, maaf aku ada keperluan, aku permisi dulu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis –dipaksakan. Setelah itu ia membungkuk lagi, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, ia meninggalkan mejaku.

Goddammit. Publisher memang mengizinkanku menggertak Luhan, menyarankanku malah. Tapi mereka akan mencaciku ketika mereka tahu kalau aku membuat salah satu penghasil uang mereka akan mengundurkan diri. Ah shit. Kau bodoh Yifan. Aku meremas dada kiriku. Ah, sakit rasanya melihat namja itu meneteskan air mata.

_Yifan PoV End_

Park

Terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah termangu menatap sendu ke arah danau. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kusut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ia berteriak sambil melemparkan batu ke danau. Membuat burung-burung beterbangan ke segala arah.

"Ppabo namja. Ppabo. Ppabo. " Ia merutuki dirinya.

_Luhan PoV_

Sepertinya aku cuma bisa mengacau saja. Tidak, ini bukan salah Yifan, bukan juga salah pihak publisher. Ini salahku. Aku terlalu takut memasuki ruangan kantor dalam waktu yang lama. Bayangan Sehun selalu menghantuiku. Dia dimana-mana, senyumnya, suara tawanya, sapaan lembutnya. Aku merenggut rambutku, berharap rasa sakit di kepalaku akan hilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Sehun dari benakku. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak mau menghilang. Suara cadelnya masih terngiang di telingaku. Mata sipitnya yang hampir hilang ketika ia tersenyum. Tidak- tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangannya!

Plok. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Relakan dia, Lu. Kupandangi wajahku di danau. Tersenyum melihat pantulan wajahku yang begitu –err, kumal. Bodoh, aku tadi menangis di depan Yifan, dia akan semakin menganggapku seperti yeoja. Bodoh, memang, aku tidak bisa berpikir tenang. Semenjak Manajer memanggilku ke kantornya, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku terpecah mendengar tegurannya dan menghilangkan bayangan Sehun. Setelah lega terbebas dari ruangan itu, aku malah harus mendengar kenyataan pahit dari mulut Yifan. Donghae hyung tempatku bermanja-manja selama ini ternyata terbebani olehku.

"Luhan, kau menggelikan" Ucapku pada bayanganku di danau. Menyadari, ia tersenyum sangat miris.

_Luhan PoV End_

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_12. 29 pm. Minnie's Café and Resto_

Xiumin memandang khawatir adik kesayangannya yang tengah meminum Taro Bubble Tea dengan Rainbow pancakenya.

"Babylu~ tidakkah ini terlalu siang untuk sarapan? Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan yang lain ne?"

"Tidak perlu noona" Luhan menjawab tanpa menatap Xiumin.

"Kau sakit Hm?" Xiumin menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Luhan.

"Noona" Luhan menatap dengan tatapan -_-

Kleneng.

"Oh, Yifan ssi. Kau ada janji dengan Luhan? Silahkan langsung duduk saja, aku akan melayani tamu lain" Yifan yang baru datang langsung didorong duduk di hadapan Luhan oleh Xiumin.

"Uhmm, eh, oh. " Yifan yang bingung hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang sedang setengah hati menusuk-nusuk pancakenya.

"Luhan-ssi"

"Ne?" Luhan menatap Yifan. Yifan dapat melihat jelas kelopak mata Luhan yang agak fluffy. Seperti habis menangis. Yifan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku" Demi apa, Bitch-face Yifan meminta maaf? Yifan sendiri tertegun mendengar ucapan maaf yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Ah. Itu –hmm" Sejak kapan Yifan gagap? -_-

"Bagaimana kalau kita diskusi sekarang saja? Tidak ada jaminan kau akan datang jika kita berjanji besok kan?"

Rona wajah Luhan berubah, "Maksudmu aku sudah pasti akan terlambat begitu? Coba saja kau sabar sedikit, project ini tidak akan tertunda selama ini"

Yifan tidak terima, "Itu disiplin, Luhan-ssi. Aku editormu sekarang. Mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti perintahku. "

Luhan menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi aku ada satu permintaan. Kau editorku kan? Bisakah kau bertindak selayaknya temanku? Jangan tinggalkan aku ketika aku terlambat, paling tidak hubungi aku dulu. Omeli aku, marahi aku. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Bisakah?"

Yifan terdiam. "Baiklah, agassi"

Hening.

1

2

3

"Yakk Yifan-ssi, apakah kau belum sadar kalau aku ini namja?" Luhan mulai mengomel tidak jelas.

Sepertinya dia sudah kembali ceria – batin Yifan dan Xiumin.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_n-th meeting. 5. 16 pm. Minnie's Café and Resto_

Dammit. Luhan telah berusaha. Dia tetap telat 15 -16 menit tepatnya. 11 meter sebelum pintu masuk café, ia melihat punggung Yifan berjalan menjauhi café. Oh tidak, dia meninggalkanku lagi –batin Luhan. Ia bergegas berlari. Tidak, tidak akan sempat. Paling tidak Yifan harus tahu ia datang.

"YIFAN-SSIII!"

"YIFANN"

"YIFANN SSIII, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU" teriak Luhan frustasi. Kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang berhenti sejenak. Melihat siapakah namja menggelikan yang terdengar sangat putus asa itu. Yifan berbalik, melihat Luhan yang berdiri sambil terengah, dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri Luhan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya dan Luhan. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan, menatapnya dalam. Dan berkata dengan suara keras.

"Sorry Dude, you are not my style"

Ia langsung meninggalkan Luhan setelahnya, tertawa kecil sambil masuk ke mobilnya. Menghitung dalam hati.

1

2

3

"YAKK YIFAN SIALAN, KAU PIKIR AKU APA?" Para pejalan kaki hanya menggeleng-geleng iba menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang baru diputuskan kekasihnya.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Semenjak kejadian memalukan itu, Luhan tidak pernah terlambat lagi.

Itu harapan Yifan.

Tapi tidak, pertemuan selanjutnya Luhan memang on-time. Selanjutnya tetap terlambat. Pertemuan berikutnya ia bahkan harus menunggu 39 menit. Saking kesalnya, Yifan sengaja memberitahukan jam pertemuannya 1 jam lebih awal. Harusnya jam 10 am, tapi ia memberi tahu Luhan jam 9 am. Sampai disana apa yang ia temukan? Luhan sedang tertidur berbantalkan lengan di atas meja Café.

Yifan menghela napas. Harus diapakan namja baby faced di hadapannya ini? Ia melihat jam tangannya. Ia free sampai jam makan siang. Tak apalah kali ini santai saja, batinnya. Ia mengambil smartphone Luhan, mengotak-atik sebentar dan meletakkannya kembali. Tatapannya beralih pada wajah tenang Luhan. _Woah~ Bulu matanya begitu panjang~ Dia terlihat begitu tenang saat tidur. Apakah tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara ini? _Suara orang bercakap-cakap, suara dentingan piring dengan sendok dan garpu, suara deru mesin pembuat kopi… _Pantas saja dia selalu telat, tidurnya seperti ini_

Tanpa sadar ia mengecek arlojinya lagi. _Hhh… Kapan orang ini akan bangun? Menyusahkan saja… _Ia kembali menatap wajah (imut) Luhan. Bibir merahnya, mulutnya setengah terbuka. _Lucu sekali_, _seperti anak kecil~_ Tanpa sadar Yifan mengusak lembut rambut Luhan. Ia tersenyum. Kembali ke bibir Luhan. _Wait, apa itu?_ Cairan bening meleleh keluar dari ujung mulut Luhan. _Astaga sungguh, berapa lama ia menunggu di Café sampai bisa terlelap dan ngeces begitu?_ Yifan terkekeh pelan.

Menyadari ada saliva mengalir keluar, Luhan dengan setengah sadar terbangun dan mengusap ujung bibirnya. Ia menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Sehun?" gumamnya.

Ia mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya, yang membuat Yifan merasa ingin menggigit Luhan hidup-hidup. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Y-Yifan? Oh my gosh!"

"Reaksimu berlebihan. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini? K-kau mengawasiku tidur?"

"Kau pikir aku kekurangan pekerjaan sampai harus memandangimu yang tertidur lelap?"

"Unng-" Yifan menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah punya gambaran tentang episode lanjutannya?"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

05.35 am

Luhan tertidur dengan cantik manly di ranjang king sizenya sambil memeluk boneka bambinya.

_Baby baby baby oooo~ Like baby baby baby ooo~ Thought you'd always be mine~_

Luhan dengan malas mengambil smartphonenya. "Sehun-ah~ 15 menit lagi~" rengeknya dengan suara seksi.

"_Yoboseyo? Luhan-ssi ini Yifan."_

"…"

"_Yoboseyo? Luhan-ssi?_"

"…"

"_Luhan-ssi? Kau disana?_"

"Ah- eh. Ne Yifan ssi."

"_Aku ingin minta tolong padamu._"

"Apa?"

"_Bangun dari ranjangmu, dan pergi ke dapur._" Luhan dengan patuh menuruti perkataan Yifan.

"_Sudah? Bagus. Lalu sekarang ambil segelas air dingin._" Luhan melangkah dengan malas. "_Kau sudah ambil?_"

"Sudah."

"_Sekarang bawa gelasnya ke dalam kamar. Sudah?_" Luhan mengangguk. "_Sudah?_"

"Sudah." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"_Buka tirai dan jendelamu. Berdiri di depan jendela sambil minum air yang kau bawa tadi._"

Luhan membuka tirai. Matanya memicing menghindari terpaan sinar matahari yang terang. Ia membuka jendela. Udara pagi masih begitu segar. Tiba-tiba saja kantuknya terasa hilang. Ia kemudian meneguk air di gelasnya. Sekarang matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka.

"_Eotte?_"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"_Kau sudah merasa segar kan?_ _Sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Meeting kita jam 8 di tempat biasa. Jangan terlambat. Aku akan menyirammu dengan air es jika kau terlambat._"

"Ah… Okay. Apa?"

Yifan terkekeh. Ia menutup telponnya sambil tersenyum. _Suara Luhan begitu seksi saat baru bangun~_

Di sisi lain Luhan termangu. _Kenapa ini terasa seperti Dejavu_? Sehun selalu membangunkannya seperti itu. Mengatur ringtone dengan volume terkeras lalu menelponnya pagi-pagi. Yang jadi masalah adalah, dari 300 sekian lagu di smartphonenya, bagaimana bisa Yifan memilih lagu yang persis sama dengan Sehun?

.

Pertemuan selanjutnya Luhan tak pernah terlambat lagi.

Terlambat lebih dari 10 menit maksudnya.

Luhan masih tetap ngaret, dia paling awal datang 5 menit setelah jam perjanjian. Yifan tentu saja mengomel, _"Padahal sudah ku telpon tiap pagi, kenapa masih terlambat juga? Kau ini namja atau yeoja sih? Apa saja yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi?"_ dan omelan lainnya. Tapi Luhan sudah kebal, ia membalasnya dengan aegyo –yang tentu saja membuat Yifan speechless.

Pertemuan kesekian kalinya, mereka telah akrab dan tidak canggung lagi. Yifan menyadari, pantas saja Donghae hyung betah menjadi editor Luhan. Semua tingkah laku Luhan, manis, menggemaskan, lucu –kecuali sifatnya yang ngaret tentu saja. Seperti sore ini, Yifan mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh Luhan. Bagian mana saja, ia sungguh ingin menyentuh kulit putih yang terlihat selembut krim itu. Kenapa? Hari ini Luhan mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah gelap, kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ditambah lagi hari ini ia mengenakan V-neck shirt putih dengan celana jeans warna cream. Di mata Yifan, Luhan terlihat sangat empuk untuk digigit.

"Lu~" Lupakan semua panggilan formal mereka. Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk saling memanggil seperti itu *eh(?). Yifan memanggil Luhan sambil memegang name (sketsa kasar manga)

"Apakah kau baru pertama kali membuat manga shounen-ai?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuatnya untuk pembaca dewasa" kata Luhan sambil menyeruput Vanilla Milkshakenya. Yifan mempelajari (?), Luhan akan selalu minum Vanilla Milkshake, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kecuali ia sedang very very truly badly bad mood, Americano untuk menaikkan moodnya. Dan Taro bubble tea, ketika ia terlihat sedang sedih.

"Huum, pantas saja. Kau pernah melakukan seks dengan namja Lu?"

Luhan menyemburkan milkshakenya, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan frontal Yifan. Untung saja naskahnya tidak terkena. Hanya saja bajunya ternodai oleh semburan Milkshakenya sendiri. Dari sudut bibirnya meleleh sedikit cairan vanilla milkshake. Luhan langsung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Dan demi apa, Yifan juga sangat ingin ikut menjilat bibir itu bersama dengan lidah Luhan. Glek. Ia menelan ludah. Melanjutkan apa yang perlu dilanjutkan.

"Biasa saja Lu, anggap kita teman lama. Editor perlu melakukan brainstorming pada mangaka sebagai rekan kerjanya. Aku mempelajari manga-manga mu sebelum ini. Aku tahu, kau takut ketinggian, tidak suka naik pesawat terbang, dan biseksual. Benar kan?" Oh ayolah, fakta-fakta sebelumnya hanya tambahan, Yifan hanya butuh pembenaran dari fakta terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue (membuat Yifan merasa Luhan sedang menggodanya), Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaan Yifan dengan tatapan kagum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya, "Kau tahu Lu? Manga mencerminkan mangakanya. Jadi, kembali ke topik awal. Romance dari manga ini sudah bagus Lu, hanya saja adegan ranjangnya terkesan kaku dan tidak luwes"

Luhan terdiam, "Ah- arasseo. Sepertinya aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk menggambar bagian ini"

Yifan terdiam, ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia berharap, Luhan akan memintanya mengajari seperti apa "hubungan yang luwes dan tidak kaku" itu.

"Baiklah, revisi name ini harus kuterima minggu depan Lu. Naskah jadinya kuharap sudah siap 3 minggu lagi. Baiklah, bagaimana seri detektif kita? Naskahnya sudah jadi?"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Yifan mulai lebih sering mengunjungi apartemen Luhan, seiring dengan bertambahnya project one-shot manga selain manga bertema shounen-ai yang sedang dikerjakan Luhan. Berdiskusi disana, terkadang menginap –tentu saja untuk memastikan Luhan mengerjakan deadline tepat waktu, walaupun Yifan terkadang berharap lebih *nappeun xD. Yifan telah berkenalan dengan dua asisten Luhan, dua sosok mungil yang saling berkebalikan sifatnya. Yang satu –Baekhyun-yang banyak bicara dan ceria, sering beradu mulut dengan Luhan. Dan yang satu lagi ternyata calon adik iparnya, Kyungsoo –lebih pendiam dan sabar. Selain itu, ia jadi tahu, yeoja berpipi bulat di Minnie's Café dan Resto adalah noona Luhan, yang sering mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka di kala lembur.

Hari ini, ia berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. Berencana mendiskusikan manga seri detektifnya yang makin banyak peminat. 10. 30 am. Waktu yang cukup sopan untuk bertamu. Yifan menekan bel apartemen Luhan, 2 kali, 3 kali, ia masih sabar. Sampai akhirnya intercom di depannya bersuara. "Oh, Yifan-ssi? Masuklah". Xiumin noona yang menyambutku.

"Kau ada janji dengan Luhan? Sepertinya ia tidak akan bangun sampai 3 jam ke depan" Melihat tampang cengo Yifan, Xiumin melanjutkan.

"Kau editornya kan? Kau pasti tau kemarin adalah deadline Luhan. Dan tadi malam adalah pesta untuk melepas lelah mereka. Sekarang, Luhan dan Baekhyun masih belum sadar dari mabuk" Oh - Yifan memang diundang semalam, tapi ia tidak bisa datang. Terkutuklah meeting sialan itu, padahal ia ingin melihat Luhan dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Masuklah, maaf berantakan. Tolong dimaklumi"

"Ne" Yifan melangkah masuk, berjingkat menghindari kotak tteokboki kosong dan botol soju yang berserakan. Ia melihat dua sosok yang berbaring di atas karpet berwarna merah maroon. Baekhyun, memeluk guling tanpa memakai bantal tidur di sebelah pinggang Luhan. Luhan, berbantal boneka bambi, tidur telentang dengan kaus tersingkap, menampilkan perut putih ratanya.

Yifan melotot melihat pemandangan indah itu, berusaha merekam setiap inchi perut Luhan sambil membayangkan rasanya –rasa menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari dan lidahnya. Dengan tanpa berdosa, Xiumin yang sedang beres-beres menutup perut Luhan, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Kemudian berpaling pada Yifan, menyuruh Yifan langsung menuju ke dapur apabila ia haus. Yifan menurut, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia berjingkat menuju dapur, menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak sup.

"Hei, Kyung-ah"

"Oh, Yifan ge! Aku sedang membuat sup, kau mau?"

"Terimakasih, lain kali saja. Aku sudah kenyang. Kau tidak mabuk?" Yifan mengitari Kyungsoo sambil mengendus-endus.

"Tidak, ge. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kai, aku tidak ingin dia mengambil kesempatan ketika aku mabuk" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersipu.

Yifan tergelak, mengambil minum dan kembali ke ruang tamu yang sudah bersih. Dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya imut.

"Hai Yifan ge, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hai Baek, 10. 45"

"MWOOOO? KYUNG-AHH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU? AKU ADA JANJI DENGAN DOBI!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun tidak membutuhkan jawaban, ia langsung ke kamar mandi. Mendapat tatapan heran dari Xiumin yang baru keluar dari kamar Luhan. Tidak sampai 10 detik, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil mengelap mukanya. Menghambur mencari barang-barangnya.

"Bye Xiu-noona, Bye Yifan-ge, aku kencan dulu"

Brakk, pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dengan tatapan O_O

"Xiu-noona, Yifan-ge, sepertinya aku harus pergi juga. Bye! Kalau kalian mau sarapan tinggal hangatkan sup di dapur" Kyungsoo bergegas pergi, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia menutup pintu dengan lembut.

Xiumin dan Yifan bertatapan heran. Xiumin melihat jam tangannya, tatapannya beralih pada Luhan yang masih tidur dengan tenang dan Yifan yang menatap dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa noona?"

"Aku ada janji penting, tapi Luhan belum bangun, bagaimana ini"

"Oh, kau pergi saja noona, biar aku yang menjaga Luhan"

"Jinjja? Oh, kalau ia sudah bangun, tolong langsung berikan ia Ginger Tea, jangan biarkan ia tidur lagi. Setelah itu berikan dia sup yang telah dihangatkan. Tolong ya Yifan!" Xiumin menepuk bahu Yifan dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang?" Yifan mendesah frustasi. Ia duduk di sebelah kepala Luhan, kali ini rambut Luhan dicat berwarna hitam. Normal. Ia terlihat tidur dengan pulas. Yifan mengusak rambut Luhan perlahan.

"Lembut" gumamnya

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_12. 30 pm_

Yifan yang tertidur di sebelah Luhan menyadari pergerakan tidak nyaman Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Muntah. Yifan bangun, hendak menyiapkan ginger tea dan sup. Tapi Luhan yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi menahannya, dengan mata setengah terpejam ia memeluk Yifan, menarik Yifan untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Yifan kaget. Dia memang mesum, tapi tindakan termesumnya hanya saat ia menghirup leher Luhan. Kalau begini terus, ia tidak bisa jamin Luhan akan bisa berjalan dengan benar nantinya.

Luhan memeluk Yifan dengan erat. Yifan menatap wajah polos yang tengah tertidur itu. Menyibakkan poninya, mengusak rambutnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba Luhan menggumam. "Sehunnie, Bogoshippeo~" Yifan yang mendengarnya langsung mengepalkan tangan. Sehun Sehun dan Sehun. Setiap kali dia menelpon Luhan pagi-pagi pasti Luhan menyebut Sehun dalam sapaannya. Siapa sih Sehunnie itu?

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, sejak kapan Bambi-nya jadi senyaman ini? Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tunggu, Bambi-nya tidak memiliki tulang, Bambi-nya tidak memiliki aroma citrus mint seperti ini, Bambi-nya harusnya tidak mempunyai denyut jantung, Bambi-nya dipakai sebagai bantal. Lalu apa yang dipeluknya? Ia membuka mata, melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Yifan horror.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"…"

"Y-Yifan, maafkan aku, aku tidak- aku tidak sengaja – aku –aku -" Luhan terbata-bata menjelaskan –entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan.

Yifan mengangkat dagu Luhan, mengecup bibir lembut itu dengan perlahan, tidak ada lumatan. Hanya sentuhan penuh perasaan. "Gwenchana Lu~ tidak perlu panik begitu" Yifan bangkit dan menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Yifan menghitung dari dapur.

1

2

3

"Yakk Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Yifan membawakan Luhan ginger tea dan semangkuk sup yang telah dihangatkan.

"Yifan…"

"You're welcome Lu~ kau tidak perlu terpesona begitu" Luhan langsung melemparkan bantal pada Yifan.

"Hahaha. Kau minum berapa botol Lu? sayang sekali aku tidak ada untuk menemanimu mabuk"

Luhan mendelik, "Hei, aku sudah mengundangmu. Kau saja yang sombong, tidak mau datang. Untuk apa kau menemaniku hmm? Oh, ngomong-ngomong ginger tea-mu enak. Tidak terlalu manis seperti punya Xiu-noona" ucapnya sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk membuatmu mabuk dan menjawab pertanyaanku"

Luhan tergelak, "Pertanyaan apa yang membuatku harus mabuk dulu untuk menjawabnya?"

Yifan memamerkan smirknya, "Yaa, seperti. Siapa itu Sehunnie dan Maukah kau menjadi pacarku"

Luhan menyemburkan ginger teanya.

Yifan tergelak, "Sepertinya kau punya kebiasaan menyemburkan minuman, Lu. "

Luhan mengusap bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Ujarnya dengan lirih. Yifan mengangguk.

"Well, daripada kau membuatku mabuk. Aku lebih suka menceritakannya dalam keadaan sadar" Ucap Luhan sambil menerawang.

"Sehun adalah tunanganku-"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Xiumin PoV_

Aku memasuki lift dengan terburu-buru. Apakah Yifan sudah memberikan Luhan ginger tea-nya? Apakah Luhan sudah bangun? Apakah perut adik kecilku –yang sudah tidak kecil lagi sebenarnya, baik-baik saja setelah meminum soju? Aku mengusap keringatku, tidak heran Chennie mencurigaiku mengidap brother complex. Tidak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana rapuhnya Luhan sepeninggal Sehun. Pintu lift hampir tertutup ketika sebuah suara cempreng berteriak "Tahan liftnya!". Baekhyun. Tidak sendiri, ada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Masih ada deadline yang harus dikejar noona" kata Kyungsoo

"Dan masih ada pesta serta kencan yang menunggu dibelakangnya" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

._.

Lift terbuka. Kami bergegas menuju ke apartemen Luhan.

Ceklek, pintu langsung kubuka dan _Omo!_

Luhan terlihat sedang menyamankan diri di pelukan Yifan. Sementara Yifan baru saja mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Dan sekarang, wajah mereka mendekat. Luhan terlihat memejamkan matanya pasrah. 5 cm lagi, bibir Yifan akan menyentuh bibir Luhan. Kami bertiga terbelalak. Kyungsoo sampai menjatuhkan kantong plastik di tangannya. Membuat Luhan dan Yifan menoleh pada kami. Merah, wajah mereka merah padam.

_Xiumin PoV End_

Awkward. Suasana di ruang tamu apartemen Luhan. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai bekerja. Yifan diam, sesekali ikut membantu, memberi masukan, namun ketika ia tidak sengaja melakukan eye contact dengan Luhan. Ia terdiam seolah sang pengendali waktu memberhentikan waktu untuk sementara.

"Luhan-ssi, aku pulang dulu. Deadlinenya 1 minggu lagi. Jam 5 pm di Minnie's. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat" Luhan menoleh, menatap Yifan, namun segera berpaling ke lembar kertas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Yifan-ssi"

"Tiga hari lagi aku berangkat ke Osaka, konsultasi bisa kita lanjutkan 2 hari sebelum deadline. Telponku mungkin tidak aktif saat disana nanti. "

"Ne, aku bisa menghubungimu lewat email"

"…"

"…"

Hening~

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan melihat kecanggungan mereka berdua menyeletuk iseng, "So, Luhannie~ Good bye kiss-ku mana? Berikan aku bekal yang cukup agar aku tidak merindukanmu selama di Jepang nanti"

Wajah Yifan memerah seperti tomat cherry. Sementara Luhan? Mangaka kita yang ekspresif ini melemparkan penghapus ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Shut off your f*cking mouth, Byunnie" Ujarnya tidak jelas.

Canggung, Yifan membungkuk pamit. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu 1 minggu lagi". Ia pun segera keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

"Tak kusangka, Yifan itu orangnya pemalu. Padahal kudengar dari Kai, katanya orangnya pervert"

"Hei hei, pemalu bukan berarti tidak pervert"

"Kau sok tahu Byunnie"

"Baiklah, kita Tanya saja pada Lulu Hyung, Luhan Hyung, kau dan Yifan sudah melakukan apa saja?"

Xiumin menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak sopan, itu privasi. Teman tidak seharusnya kepo tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan dengan pacar mereka"

Luhan yang masih menutup wajahnya berteriak kesal, "Siapa bilang dia pacarkuuuu?"

XiuBaekSoo hanya melongo O_O

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Luhan bercermin, ia mengusap bibirnya. Tanpa sadar senyum merekah dari bibir merahnya itu. _

_U-uh? Kenapa aku jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti begini? Dasar idiot. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap bibirnya lagi. _

_Bibir ini, tadi telah dicium Yifan. Ia tersenyum lagi. Dicium namja selain Sehun. T-tunggu, bibir ini milik Sehun. Hanya untuk Sehun. Tapi… Benar, tadi yang menciumku itu Sehun. Bukan Yifan. Benarkah? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya, siapa tadi yang menyatukan bibirnya dan bibirku dalam satu sentuhan? Sehun? atau Yifan? Siapa Yifan itu? Bibirku hanya untuk Sehun. Sehun- Sehun!_

_Sehun berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum polos. Matanya terlihat seperti dua bulan sabit yang berderet. Oh, Luhan sadarlah, bulan cuma ada satu. Namja di depannya itu benar-benar Sehun…_

"_Luhan hyung~" _

_Lidah Luhan terasa kelu, sungguh, ia ingin menjawab panggilan Sehun. _

_Sehun berlutut, "Maukah kau menikah denganku hyung?" Ia memasangkan cincin platina di jari manis Luhan. Memberikan satu buket besar berisi 18 tangkai bunga mawar merah. Tangan Luhan meraih buket itu, namun sebelum ia menyentuhnya bunganya layu, mengering dan gugur, melenyapkan Sehun dari pandangannya. _

"_Sehun?"_

_Sehun sedang tertidur dengan tenang di dalam peti kaca yang beralaskan bunga-bunga mawar merah. Ia mendekatinya, tiba-tiba peti kaca Sehun dipenuhi air, menenggelamkannya, menghilangkannya dari pandangan Luhan. _

"_Sehun! Sehun!" Ia menggedor peti kaca itu. Mencoba mengeluarkan Sehun dari dalamnya. _

"Lu… Han?"

"_Sehun! Sehunnn!" Ia terus menggedor peti kaca itu sampai retak. Pelan tapi pasti air di dalam peti menyusut. Tapi tak ada Sehun di dalamnya. _

"_Sehuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"_

"LUHAN!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Di depannya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap khawatir. Xiumin menyodorkan air minum.

"Noona…" Lirihnya.

"Sehun tenggelam. Sehun tenggelam. " Ia memeluk Xiumin, menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil.

"Ssssh… Tak apa Lu. Tak apa. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. "

"Mimpi atau tidak Sehun tetap tenggelam noona, ia sendirian dan kedinginan di bawah laut. Dia menungguku. Dia menungguku. "

"Sssh. Luhan. Mungkin pengaruh alkoholnya masih ada. Kita ke kamar ne?" Xiumin menuntun Luhan ke kamar. Menenangkannya sampai ia tertidur pulas.

.

"Bagaimana Luhan hyung?"

"Sudah tidur. Aku tak mengerti. Kupikir kedatangan Yifan akan bisa membuatnya move on dari Sehun. "

.

"_Luhan hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. _

"_Jangan- biarkan aku pergi…" Sehun memegang travel bagnya, menatap Luhan sedih dan perlahan menjauh._

"_Sehun…" Luhan berlari mengejarnya, tepat sebelum ia berhasil meraih tangan Sehun, ombak besar datang dan melenyapkan Sehun._

Luhan terbangun dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Ia mengacak-acak laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil kotak beludru kecil membuka dan menatap isinya.

"Tak pernah dalam sehari aku tak menyesal membiarkanmu pergi, Hun-ah."

Luhan terisak.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya kita pergi bersama."

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Harusnya kau tak pergi sendiri."

Isakannya semakin keras.

Cklekk…

Pintu terbuka. Xiumin mendekat ke ranjang Luhan, memeluk dan menenangkannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap khawatir.

"Sssh… Tenanglah Lu. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tidurlah, ini baru jam 2 pagi."

Luhan membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Xiumin. "Kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi, noona? Harusnya dia tidak boleh pergi ketika aku tak bisa pergi. Harusnya sekarang ia tak sendiri dan kedinginan. Harusnya aku disana bersamanya. Kenapa noona, kenapa?"

Luhan terus terisak sambil meracau. Sampai ia lelah dan tertidur dengan mata membengkak.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Yifan's side_

Bibir Luhan begitu lembut! Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore.

"_Sehun adalah tunanganku- yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Aku yang membuatnya pergi…_" Bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"_Dia- dia- _" Kali ini tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Yifan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Sssh… Kau tak perlu bercerita. Maafkan aku yang bertanya._" Yifan mengelus punggung Luhan, membentuk lingkaran lingkaran abstrak untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalanya berkal-kali. Harus ia akui, aroma Luhan –yang walaupun belum mandi benar-benar membuatnya bergairah. Luhan bersandar dengan tenang, sampai Yifan pikir Luhan tertidur. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan bibir bergetar. Yifan tak tega melihatnya, ia menangkup pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata dengan pasrah. Sayangnya saat itu pengganggu muncul -.-

Yifan menghela napas. Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya. Terbayang kilasan wajah sedih Luhan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

_Akan kubuat kau melupakan Sehun atau siapapun itu. Berani sekali dia meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Lu. Tak akan kubiarkan kesedihan mampir di wajahmu yang cantik itu. Sebelum aku pergi ke Osaka aku harus membuatmu menjadi milikku._

.

Luluna99 ©

.

"Apakah menurutmu kita perlu menghubungi Yifan hyung?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Memberi tau keadaan Luhan hyung tentu saja."

"Memangnya Luhan hyung kenapa?"

"Kyung-aah." Baekhyun merengek.

Kyung menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kita katakan pada Yifan hyung ketika menghubunginya? _Hei hyung, Luhan masih saja dihantui mantan kekasihnya._ Begitu? Kau dengar sendiri Luhan hyung tadi bilang kalau Yifan hyung bukan pacarnya, walau kita tau sepertinya Yifan hyung mencintai Luhan hyung. Kau tega membiarkan harapan Yifan hyung jatuh dengan memberi tau kalau Luhan hyung belum bisa move on?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Cklekk…

Xiumin keluar dari kamar Luhan sambil menguap.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Istirahatlah."

"Noona, sebenarnya Luhan hyung kenapa?"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

3 am

"_Luhan hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. _

"_Jangan- biarkan aku pergi…" Sehun memegang travel bagnya, menatap Luhan sedih dan perlahan menjauh._

"_Sehun… Jangan pergi!" Luhan berlari mengejarnya, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Jangan pergi…"_

_Sehun tersenyum sedih. Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun ke arahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat Sehun. Tepat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun, Sehun mencair. Ia lenyap._

Luhan tersentak bangun. Ia membuka kotak kecil di atas nakasnya. Mengambil dan menggenggamnya, lalu memasangkan di jari manisnya sendiri. Dengan sepenuh hati ia menciumnya, mencium cincin dengan ukiran OS & LH di bagian dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau datang? Apakah kau datang untuk membawaku pergi?"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Yifan terbangun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia telah membulatkan tekad, akan membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya hari ini. Ia meraih smartphonenya dan men-dial Luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo._"

"Hei bangu- Eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

"_Sudah, Yifan._" Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Uhm- Aku tau hari ini bukan jadwal kita untuk bertemu. Tapi bisakah kau menemuiku di taman nanti jam 10? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"_Baiklah. Itu saja?_"

"Uhm- Ya?"

"_Sampai berjumpa nanti._"

Yifan memandang smartphonenya dengan tatapan heran. _Ada apa dengan Luhan?_

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Luhan melirik jam di pojok kanan atas smartphonenya sebelum meletakkannya di nakas. 05. 50 am. Terlalu pagi untuk Luhan yang biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia memandangi cincin yang ia kenakan di jari manis kirinya, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

Cklekk.

"Lu- Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Xiumin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Luhan mengangguk. Xiumin memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Xiumin dapat melihat kantong mata Luhan yang membengkak dan agak menghitam –efek kurang tidur dan terus menangis. Luhan hanya termenung.

"Lu-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa noona."

"Kau hanya sedikit rindu padanya."

"Bukan aku yang merindukannya. Dia yang merindukanku. Dia mencoba untuk menghubungiku, noona." Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil mencium cincinnya. Entah mengapa, Xiumin bergidik ngeri.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

9. 45 am

"Gege mau kemana?"

"Ke taman, Baekkie. Yifan mengajakku bertemu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kan?"

"Noona, kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Yifan. Kalau tidak percaya padaku." Dan Xiumin benar-benar menelpon Yifan.

"Baiklah, perlu kuantar?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, noona. Aku baik-baik saja…" Luhan menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo berkata dengan lirih. "Itu bukan Luhan hyung yang biasanya…"

.

Yifan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan bangku taman. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia melihat jam tangannya, 9. 55 am. Sungguh, ia berharap Luhan akan datang setengah jam lagi, tapi di sisi lain ia tak sabar menunggu rusa kecil itu datang dengan mata berbinar.

10 am. Pas.

"Yifan?"

Yifan menoleh sambil tersenyum, namun ia mengernyit melihat Luhan. Matanya agak merah dan sembab.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ia mengusap pipi Luhan perlahan. Luhan mematung. Ia menatap Yifan dengan tatapan sedih. Yifan merentangkan tangan, hendak memeluknya. Namun Luhan menarik diri. Yifan menghela napas sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia mengajak Luhan duduk.

Yifan mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik bangku. Ia menyodorkan buket berisi 18 tangkai mawar merah kepada Luhan. Luhan tertegun, ia mengambil buket bunganya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar.

_Tidak- Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan hal yang sama dengannya!_

"_Luhan hyung, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"_

"Luhan, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"_Aku bukan sosok yang romantis, aku bahkan seperti bocah nakal yang selalu mengganggumu"_

"Aku bukan lelaki yang romantis, aku bahkan bertingkah seperti sunbae yang membuly hoobaenya."

"_Tapi"_

"Tapi"

"_Aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku, hyung"_

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku saat ini, Lu."

"_Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Be mine, please? _Di benak Luhan berkelebat wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Di hadapan Luhan berdiri Yifan dengan tatapan yang mirip, ah tidak. Sama. Yifan menghela napas.

"Aku mencint-"

"STOP! Jangan katakan! Kalau kau katakan itu nanti kau akan menjadi seperti dia! Berhenti!" Luhan menjerit sambil menutup telinganya sendiri.

"Luhan- aku belum selesai."

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Sekarang Luhan memejamkan mata.

Yifan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan –sedih, kecewa, marah dan frustasi. Ia menggeram. "Aku tau, ini pasti tentang Sehun, kan? Apa bagusnya orang itu dibandingkan aku? Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu kenapa dia sekarang tidak di sampingmu?"

"Yifan, stop." Luhan berkata lirih.

"Cih. Ingat ini Lu. Aku memang tak suka menunggu. Tapi demi kau, akan ku tunggu sampai kapan pun kau membuka hatimu untukku. Walaupun itu artinya aku akan menunggumu sampai maut menjemputku."

_Jangan! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu! _

Yifan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memandang danau dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Menendang bak sampah yang ia lewati.

"SIAL!"

.

Luhan termenung di bangku taman. Ia menghirup aroma mawar yang lembut. Ia menatap danau buatan di depannya. Jernih. Ikan-ikan berenang dan membuat permukaaan air beriak kecil. Tak seperti hati Luhan yang sedang dilanda badai, ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya merasakan hantaman gelombang emosi besar di dadanya. Sesak. Bayangan Sehun dan Kris berkelebat bergantian di benaknya. Ia menghela napas. Menatap angsa putih yang sedang berenang dengan anggun di tengah danau.

Angin sepoi membelai lembut pipi Luhan, mencoba membuatnya terlelap dalam tidur. Luhan menguatkan genggamannya pada buket yang ia pegang. Sebelum terlelap ia menggumam lirih.

"Sehunnie… Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Aku tak akan berpaling darimu…"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

12 pm

"Lu-ge~, kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku disini, tentu saja aku pulang."

Luhan meletakkan buket mawar yang ia bawa di meja kerjanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang penuh arti.

"Luhannie~ Mawar yang cantik. Kau diam disana, akan kufoto." Xiumin muncul tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Ia dengan sigap mengambil foto Luhan yang sedang mengatur mawar di vas bunga.

"Noona, aku belum siap. Aku pasti terlihat jelek~"

"Tidak tidak, senyummu indah. Akan kukirimkan pada Yifan. Ia pasti senang sekali."

"Noona, biar kulihat dulu."

"Ini, awas kalau kau hapus." Xiumin melayangkan deathglarenya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengutak atik smartphone Xiumin.

"Noona, aku ingin Vanilla Milkshake yang ada di blok sebelah. Maukah kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu, Lu."

"Tapi rasanya beda noona~" Luhan merengek.

"Biar aku saja yang beli." Kyungsoo menawarkan diri.

"Jangan, pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai." Luhan menolak. "Noona~ please~? Itu kan dekat~"

Xiumin menghela napas. "Baiklah, perjalanannya Cuma 5 menit tapi pelayanannya lama, kau jangan protes kalau aku tak segera kembali."

"Yeey~" Luhan memeluk Xiumin. "Aku saaayang noona~"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luhan. Xiumin berangkat. Luhan tersenyum aneh. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap mawar merah di dalam vas. Ia kemudian beranjak ke dalam kamarnya, dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian memakai sweater merahnya. Dengan nada ceria ia berkata, "Ah- Aku lupa, aku belum memesan minuman untuk kalian berdua juga."

"Itu tak perlu hyung."

"Tidak boleh. Aku minum kalian juga harus minum. Aku harus menyusul noona~"

"Kenapa tidak ditelpon saja?"

"Ponselnya ada di aku." Luhan mengeluarkan smartphone Xiumin dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ah~ Apa boleh buat~ Aku akan menyusulnya." Dengan nada ceria ia menyambar kunci mobil Xiumin dan melesat keluar.

"…"

"Hei Baek- Ini perasaanku saja atau memang Luhan hyung sedikit aneh?"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

12.33 pm

"Sudah kubilang disana itu pelayanannya lama sekali. Ahjumma itu juga jutek sekali." Xiumin membuka pintu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia meletakkan pesanan Luhan di meja.

"Selamat datang noona~ Luhan hyung mana?"

Xiumin mengernyit, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau menyusul noona."

"Menyusulku?"

"Dia menyambar kunci mobil dan langsung pergi."

"Tidak ada. Tunggu. Mobil?" Wajah Xiumin memucat. Adikknya lebih suka berjalan kaki, ia akan mengendarai mobil hanya jika jarak yang akan ia tempuh jauh. _T-Tidak, Kemana Luhan?_ Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, mendial nomor Luhan.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_. _Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

_Tidak aktif._ Xiumin menggigit bibir. Ia melihat wallpaper smartphonenya, Luhan telah menggantinya dengan selfienya sendiri. Luhan terlihat mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya. Jari-jarinya begitu lentik, pikir Xiumin. Ia melotot. Pandangannya beralih pada jari manis Luhan. _Cincin itu? Sehun._

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa noona?"

"L-Luhan tidak mungkin mau menyusul Sehun, kan?" Xiumin bertanya dengan ragu. Tanpa ia sadari matanya meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, ia khawatir dengan adik semata wayangnya. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Xiumin.

"Tidak mungkin, noona." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Xiumin, walau ia sendiri tidak merasa yakin. Tingkah Luhan terlalu aneh.

"Ah! Mungkin Luhan hyung bertemu dengan Yifan hyung? Akan kutelpon Yifan hyung." Baekhyun men dial nomor Yifan.

"Hyung! Apakah Luhan hyung bersamamu?"

"_Hmm? Tidak. Kenapa?_"

"Luhan hyung menghilang."

"_Apa? Jangan bercanda._"

"Dia pergi entah kemana."

"_Telpon saja._"

"Untuk apa kami menelponmu kalau ponsel Luhan hyung aktif?"

"_Mungkin dia ke café Xiu noona?_"

"Xiumin noona disini, hyung."

"_Uhm- mungkin dia tertidur di taman? Tadi aku meninggalkannya disana-_"

"Apa? Kau meninggalkannya?"

"_Tidak- maksudku-_"

"Luhan membawa mobil noona. Bagaimana ini, kemana dia?"

"_Lalu kenapa? Biar saja. Dia sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diri._"

"Hyung! Kau tidak khawatir padanya? Kondisinya sedang tidak stabil!"

"_Tidak stabil?_"

"Bagaimana kalau dia ngebut lalu kecelakaan? Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri?" Xiumin yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun merasa tercekik. _Mungkin saja- mungkin saja-_

"_Apa mak-_"

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal.

"B-bagaimana kalau Luhan benar-benar bunuh diri?" ujar Xiumin sambil terisak.

"Tidak noona. Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menyanggah dengan tidak yakin. Ia mondar-mandir di depan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir dia baik-baik saja. Kupikir Yifan sudah berhasil membuka hatinya dan membuatnya lupa tentang Sehun. Kenapa dia begini lagi? Padahal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Xiumin. "Nng- noona, mungkinkah ia pergi ke tempat kenangannya bersama Sehun?"

Xiumin menggeleng lemah. "Mereka tidak pernah ke Korea berdua, mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta di Jepang."

"Mungkinkah dia pergi ke Jepang?" Baekhyun menggumam.

"Tidak mungkin. Luhan trauma naik pesawat. Kalaupun pergi dia akan memakai kapal la- Aku tau! Luhan mungkin pergi ke laut! Aku yakin!" Xiumin melonjak dari kursinya.

"Ke laut? Noona, laut yang mana?" Baekhyun menatap Xiumin. Yang ditatap terdiam, ia terduduk lemah.

"Nng- noona. Mobilmu- itu keluaran baru kan? Bukankah punya sistem GPS yang bisa dilacak?"

"Kau benar! Kyung-ah!" Xiumin mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata. Dengan sigap ia mengambil smartphonenya. "Ini dia! Sekarang, panggilkan taxi!"

_I got a boy meottchin, I got a boy chakka, I got a boy handsome boy nae mam daga joga_

"Pas sekali." Baekhyun menggumam sambil menerima panggilan di ponselnya.

"Hyung, buat dirimu berguna kali ini. Datang dan bawa mobilmu. Kita kejar Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. "Bersiaplah, Yifan hyung akan datang sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo dan Xiumin segera berkemas. Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo, "Kenapa Xiumin noona yakin sekali kalau Luhan hyung mau ke laut?" Xiumin mendengarnya. Ia menjawab dengan lirih.

"Karena laut adalah tempat yang paling tepat jika ia ingin menyusul Sehun…"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

3.29 pm

"Sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi. Jangan berbuat bodoh Luhan." Xiumin terus menggumam.

"Cepatlah hyung." Baekhyun mendesak.

"Ini sudah cepat! Kau mau kita mati dan tercebur ke laut?" Yifan mendesis dari balik kemudi.

"Wo-woah, santai hyung. Jangan marah."

"Aku tau kalian khawatir. Aku juga khawatir. Tapi bisakah kalian bercerita kepadaku kenapa Luhan kabur seperti ini?"

"Hyung- Tenanglah."

"Apakah ini gara-gara Sehun yang sering ia sebut itu? Kemana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak membantu mencari Luhan? Aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Hyung jangan-"

"Itu dia! Itu mobilnya." Xiumin menjerit menunjuk Audi S8 silver miliknya yang diparkir di pinggir jalan yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut. Ia segera keluar dari mobil disusul Yifan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan!"

Xiumin berlari menuju mobil tersebut. Ia melongok ke dalamnya. Kosong.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

"Luhann!"

Ia berlari ke sisi lain mobil, sambil berpegangan erat pada pembatas jalan ia melongok ke bawah tebing. Laut sedang pasang, ombak berdebur dengan keras. Matanya samar-samar menangkap serpihan-serpihan semerah darah melayang-layang mengikuti arus laut.

"LUHAAAAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Ampuni saya ;; sudah updatenya lama, ceritanya malah jadi aneh begini ;;<br>/cry a river

Ayo tebak, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? :3


End file.
